Conversations
by Mizz Berlitz
Summary: May is regretting leaving Ash, and confides in an unlikely source. Contestshipping


-1Conversations

**Disclaimer - b3rLitZ doesn't own Pokemon, no matter how much she wants to. D:**

**Summary - May is regretting leaving Ash, and confides in an unlikely source. Contestshipping **

**Author's Notes - I don't really have anything to say, except one part mentions May having a 'green bandana,' this is because she's wearing her Emerald outfit - she is in Johto, you know. I'm also debating weather or not to make this multi-chaptered, in which May not only recovers over Ash but begins to develop feelings for Drew. If it is multi-chaptered Ash and Dawn's relationship will progress further or it will all be a big misunderstanding and end up as Pokeshipping. Review!**

---

A pretty young brunette drew her knees up to rest her chin on, her normally vivid blue eyes dull and listless.

"Drew…" The girl whispers urgently. "You just don't understand."

"Maybe I would if you elaborated more," The green-haired boy sitting next to her replied impatiently, rolling his eyes. The girl saw this and clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails digging into her gloved palm.

"You offered to talk," The girl retorted, "Don't be an ass about it."

"You want my opinion?" The boy replied, "Fine. I really don't get why you're obsessing over Ash so much. You can call him anytime over videophone."

"It's not the same!" The girl cried, beginning to tear up. "You don't know what happened between us in Hoenn. He was more then a friend, Drew - and - I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving him. How could I be so stupid?!"

She buried her face in her palms, tears flowing freely.

"All those conversations - all worthless." She sniffed. "I told him I loved him, Drew." She turned to look Drew directly in the eye now. "And I think he loved me too. I loved him so much, but now-"

"Loved?" Drew said, a trace of hopefulness in his tone.  
"Yes, I-I'm so confused." Drew shook his head in slight dismay. _Women_. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Oh, right, he had been drawn in by May's pleading. He cursed himself for being so soft sometimes.

"He has that girl now," May spat. "Dawn. She's there every time I talk to Ash on the videophone and they're totally into each other; I can tell. He's forgotten all about me."

"He couldn't forget about you, May," Drew replied, mentally noting that he shared the same weakness. "I'm sure he still cares about you -"

"-Just not as much as I want him to." May finished sadly. "I can't compare to Dawn. She's beautiful, and sweet, and -"

"Stop putting yourself down, May." Drew told his fellow competitor and rival firmly. "You're likeable enough," Here May searched for the compliment hidden in his words, "And there are other fish in the sea. Stop mourning over Ash. You'll find someone new."

May was still for a moment, allowing his words to sink in.

"Y'know what, you're right, Drew!" She said, a small spark of her old happy demeanor returning to her.

"Of course I am," Drew replied smugly. May ignored him, jumping to her feet.

"Ash is only one guy! There will be more!" She paused for a moment to fix the green bandana on her head.

"Thank you so much, Drew!" She said cheerfully, turning to the other Co-ordinator. Quickly she gave him an awkward hug before withdrawing, acting as if nothing had happened. "You've helped me a lot!" Her smile widened.

She then picked up her fanny pack from off the bench and fastened it around her waist.

"I guess I'll see you around, then." She continued. "At the next contest?"

"I'll be there." Drew said decidedly. May nodded.

"Well, uh…bye, then." She turned and began to walk away.

"May," Drew said after a moment, getting up and walking after her.

"Hmm?" She replied in an inquiring tone as she turned.

"Promise me you won't be moping over Ash?"

"I promise," May said a bit sarcastically.

Drew was silent for a few moments before producing a single red rose. It wasn't the most gorgeous of roses, fairly small in size and with only a hint of fragrance left. It was beautiful, nonetheless.

"To help you forget about Ash," Drew clarified, and May took the rose from him, a bit confused as to what he was implying.

"Thanks," she said with a slight blush. She tucked the rose into her fanny pack before waving a bit nervously. She then turned and walked away quickly, but not before Drew had noticed the slight blush on her face.

_Maybe…_ Drew thought hopefully, before allowing himself the smallest of smiles and walking away in the opposite direction of May. _Just maybe_.

Perhaps their conversation wasn't so useless after all.

---

**Author's Notes : End(?) Should I continue? Let me know!**


End file.
